It is known that mitochondria control metabolism in individual cells by burning sugars and fats. Mitochondria produce a membrane potential of about 200 mV across their inner membrane by the active translocation of protons from the matrix of the mitochondria (the inside) into the inner membrane space (mitochondria have an inner an outer membrane as illustrated in FIG. 2). The translocation of protons from the matrix is due to the activity of the electron transport system, which takes electrons from a high energy state to a lower energy resulting in the reduction of oxygen to water, hence the term mitochondrial respiration since oxygen is consumed by this process. The energy released as electrons are taken from a high energy state to a lower energy state is used by this electron transport system to translocate (i.e., pump) the protons from the matrix to the inner membrane space resulting in a separation of charge (i.e., membrane potential) as well as a pH gradient across the inner membrane due to the movement of these protons.
The mitochondrial membrane potential is then “coupled” to the controlled flow of protons back into the matrix through the ATP synthase which uses this flow to phosphorylate adenosine diphosphate (“ADP”) to ATP.
Chemical uncouplers of mitochondria have been used to increase the bodies basal metabolism to encourage weight loss. However, chemical uncouplers are readily toxic, as they are difficult to control. Uncontrolled uncoupling of mitochondria (i.e., dropping the mitochondrial membrane potential below about 100 mV) causes an inability to produce cellular ATP, which eventually leads to death.
Therefore, there is a need for safe, controllable, mitochondrial uncouplers that can separeate the mitochondria respiration from the production of ATP, and thus safely produce the desired effect, without harming the individual.